The Truth of the Matter
by fembuck
Summary: Everyone thinks Bellatrix is in control, but everyone is wrong. blackcest, femslash, bellatrix/narcissa


**Title: **The Truth of the Matter

**Author:** Janine

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Bellatrix/Narcissa

**Warning:** blackcest, strong language

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

**Summary:** Bellatrix's muses about other people's perception of her.

**Word Prompt:** Manipulation

**Note:** story beta'd by **lightbluenym**

---

Everyone thought she was in control.

_Bellatrix gasped as three of Narcissa's fingers plunged inside of her._

_Her eyes closed and she began to pant._

Everyone thought she was ruthless.

_Narcissa's lips clamped down on Bellatrix's bottom one, gnawing on it gently as she pumped her fingers into Bellatrix's sopping cunt and curled them._

_Bellatrix moaned loudly and Narcissa clamped down on the soft flesh between her teeth. _

_Bellatrix twisted and mewled at the exquisite pain. _

_Her hips jerked and buried Narcissa's fingers even deeper within her._

_Narcissa drew her head back, stretching Bella's lip as she did, her teeth digging into the soft tissue hard enough that Bellatrix's mouth tasted like warm blood when Narcissa released Bellatrix's lips and leaned in to kiss her._

Everyone thought she was calculating.

"_Bella," Narcissa breathed out, her warm breath tickling Bellatrix's neck and making her shiver._

"_Cissy," Bella panted, her mind torn in three different directions. Narcissa's fingers, her lips and her breath all teasing her senses, making her shiver and tingle._

"_I'm fucking you," Narcissa whispered, her voice low and raspy. "My fingers are inside of you …fucking you. Fucking you with my fingers, finger fucking you, fucking, fingering, fuck you," Narcissa continued to hiss in a low voice, her fingers sliding inside of her sister again and again, punctuating every 'fuck'._

_Bellatrix's eyes squeezed shut and her body strained, her hips rising to meet her sister's fingers._

"_You want it don't you? You want me to do you. Do you hard. Do you deep and hard …hard and deep. Fucking do you hard and deep," Narcissa rasped, her beautiful angel's face hovering above Bella's, looking down at her with cruel, hard, unforgiving eyes._

_Bellatrix's head thrashed to the side, and then the other side, and back again._

_She was close, so close she was practically already cumming._

_Narcissa's fingers stilled inside of her, and her head pulled back, taking away the delicious pressure of Narcissa's lips and the delightful tickle of her warm breath._

"_I want you to hurt him," Narcissa said, her voice calm and firm. It was every bit as intense as the harsh, commanding, perverted rasp she had been using before. "You will do it as publicly as possible. It will be _excruciatingly_ humiliating _and_ painful, and it _will_ leave scars."_

_Narcissa leaned into Bellatrix, their soft, sweat slicked young skin rubbing against each other as Narcissa brushed a slick thumb over Bellatrix's even slicker clit._

"_Yes?" the blonde asked softly, biting down on her bottom lip as she spoke, her expression suddenly open and hopeful as she stared down at Bellatrix uncertainly._

"_Yes," Bellatrix confirmed, her eyes holding Narcissa's, worshipping her silently as Narcissa's fingers began to move within her once again._

"_Thank you," Narcissa whispered, her tone pleased and grateful. She pressed her lips tenderly against Bellatrix's and kissed her gently and lovingly for a few moments._

_Bellatrix's hips jerked, and her body began to tremble uncontrollably._

"_And fuck you," Narcissa breathed out, her voice once again a commanding, cruel hiss. "Thank you," Narcissa whispered kissing Bellatrix softly. "Fuck you," she declared biting Bellatrix's lip. "Thank you," she whispered, kissing her gently once more. "Fuck you," she spat viciously. _

_Narcissa brushed her thumb roughly over Bellatrix's clit and Bellatrix gasped, her fingers clutching at Narcissa as her body twitched wildly and she came all over Narcissa's hand._

Everyone thought … well, it didn't really matter what everyone thought. The truth of the matter was that when it came to manipulation, Bellatrix Black had nothing on her baby sister.

The End


End file.
